This invention relates to hot air balloons.
The normal method of inflating a hot air balloon involves first laying the balloon out on the ground with its bottom aperture facing towards the wind, and the basket lying on its side. The gas burner is directed horizontally into the aperture, which is held open during this operation. As the balloon inflates, the top or peak attempts to rise, and is held down as long as possible. Once the balloon must be allowed to raise itself, it becomes more difficult to direct the air into the open aperture, while on the other hand, sufficient hot air may not yet have flowed into the balloon to render it fully stable, particularly if conditions are windy.